Station 9: Feelings Are a One-Way Ticket
is the ninth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. It features the debut of Diesel-Oh. Synopsis While the Ressha are under maintenance from the previous battle, the group uses the Support Ressha. At the next stop, Right wants to try a new buffet, but Mio meets someone apparently from her past who was in love with her. Plot While the Ressha is under maintenance from the previous battle, the group uses the Support Ressha to continue their travels. Once stopping at Kitagojo Station for some rest and relaxation, the ToQgers are attacked by Marionette Shadow and during the fight Mio is protected by an unknown man that catches her attention. After driving the Shadow Creep away, the group returns to the Rainbow Line, but Mio cannot shake the man she met from her mind, particularly after learning that during the commotion, she found his wallet that he dropped. She contacts him, claiming that she wants a "rematch", as she prepares a lunch for an eventual encounter with him. Meanwhile, Marionette Shadow uses his mind control powers to put other men under his control, just like the man who helped Mio, and uses them to seduce other girls just to have them violently rejected in their next encounter, leaving them heartbroken and converting Kitagojo Station into Daisitsuren Dark Station. However, the plan backfires when it attempts to do the same with Mio, who confronts and defeats the monster using the Renketsu Bazooka with the other ToQgers help. With the main Ressha still unavailable, the ToQgers are informed that they can use the Support Ressha to form another robot, Diesel-Oh, to confront the enlarged monster and defeat it with the Diesel-Oh Spin Kick, returning to the main Ressha after its repairs are completed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Presenter: *Salary Man: *OL: *Student: , Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Memory Is a One-Way Ticket: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - Pink **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - Yellow *This is the first episode where none of the male ToQgers initiate Transfer Changes. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 4gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'Keikyu Corporation - 1500 Series:' A commuter train featuring a red body, it is widely used in local, express, and limited express routes. **'West Japan Railway Company - Sunrise Express Izumo (285 Series):' An express sleeper train connecting Tokyo with the San'in Region. It departs at night, so you'll be arriving at your destination when you wake up the next morning. **'JJR Freight - EH200 Class ECO Power Blue Thunder:' A freight train active on the Chuo and Joetsu Lines. Even when traveling through the mountains, this train has plenty of power to run. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . ]] *Tooru possesses a business card that reveals he works for SCRTC Japan - a reference to his actor previously starring in Gekiranger, where SCRTC is the organization the team worked for.http://i.imgur.com/9A6YgvV.jpg *A shot of all five Rangers being seen in the three Diesel-Oh compartments simultaneously is a similar split-screen shot used for the three cockpits of DynaRobo. *If you look closely at the cup that Wagon gives to Mio, the color scheme includes orange, hinting at the color at the team's sixth. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Station 9: Memory Is a One-Way Ticket, Station 10: Tokatti Dies at Sunset, Station 11: The Emperor of Darkness and Station 12: The Rainbow Commuter Pass. DSTD08943-d.jpg|ToQger Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08943-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢思いは片道切符 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢思いは片道切符｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi